Asylum
by Destiny's Call
Summary: Wishing-Fire Memories Challenge. She was a bright, frightened girl with severe PTSD. Vanitas was a punk-rock boy with schizophrenia. But they were finding asylum in each other. VanQua. T for language and other things.
1. Curiosity

_**Chapter One: Curiosity**_

It was only Aqua's second week at the Mental Health Treatment Center, and already she had decided that it was hell. She could see how the nurses alienated her, how they treated her like a disease, something to stay as far away from as possible. She hadn't really bothered associating with the other patients yet; she refused to even talk with Olette, the head nurse and a therapist. And she wouldn't even see Eraqus or Ansem.

_I don't belong here._ The blue-haired girl thought bitterly. It wasn't _her_ fault that she and her older brother, Terra, had gotten kidnapped and only she made it out and back home. Alive. The doctors diagnosed her with severe PTSD-who could blame her? She had seen her own brother, among others, die—and her parents decided to send here to the Center. But no, they didn't understand what it was like there.

At that particular moment, she was walking back to her room after going to the shared bathroom. It was night, and although they weren't _supposed_ to leave their rooms, patients didn't follow that rule. It wasn't that odd, she heard them regularly, but this time she was next to the door where they were coming from. She looked at the old oak door, and, not seeing Olette or Saïx, the security guard, she pushed the door open and looked in.

Standing with his back against the wall was a patient, one Aqua hadn't seen before. He had a crazy mane of raven hair and the oddest yellow eyes, like a cat's. His eyes were wide and glancing around frantically and panicky; he hadn't even noticed the girl yet.

She directed her gaze towards him worriedly. "Are you—"

"He's coming for me!" The boy shrieked. "Don't let him get me!" His eyes focused on a certain area of the room. A noticeably blank area. _Olette mentioned a schizophrenic patient._ Aqua thought. She didn't know much about schizophrenia, but she knew that it included seeing things not there.

Aqua moved into the room, towards the patient. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"XEHANORT'S COMING FOR ME!" He screeched, eyes still locked on that one empty spot where he obviously thought someone—or something—was. "DON'T LET HIMGETME!" Aqua stepped over to him, gently touching his arm. He jumped and turned to her. "Who are you?"

At least he wasn't screaming at what Aqua assumed the top of his lungs was. She rubbed his shoulder gently. "I'm Aqua. What's your name?"

The boy then pulled away from her touch. "Vanitas." He said. "Now get out."

Aqua was instantly shocked about his sudden shift in behavior. "Um, but—"

"But what?" Vanitas asked, pushing the blue-haired girl towards the door.

"Who's Xehanort?" The raven-haired boy froze, as if Aqua had slapped him, and finally pushed her one last time, and slammed the door.

Aqua stared at the door for a moment, and then started walking back to her room. Little did she realize that her curiosity would start something special between them.

* * *

_Destiny: New short challenge/story. It's short and sweet and easy. And it's a prequel to a story I'll write eventually.  
__Aqua: Really? I'm important for once?  
__Destiny: Well, actually, this is just a side story. So I don't have to explain you and Vanitas's relationship.  
__Vanitas: Shut up.  
__Destiny: I'll see you all later. And review._


	2. Friendship

**_Chapter Two: Friendship_**

Two weeks passed and Vanitas still refused to step out of his room. Nobody understood why. Nobody ever understood. Not even his parents did. _He_ was out there.

And speak of the devil. An old man, bald, with a gray beard and a hunched back appeared in the lonely corner of the room where he always did. _"Vanitas."_ He said.

"Xeh-Xeh-Xehanort." Vanitas stuttered out. He only stuttered when _he_ was near.

_"Why don't you go ahead and come here, boy? Join me. The χ-blade won't make itself, you know."_ Nobody understood that either. Xehanort wanted him. He wanted his _heart_ to make a sword of ultimate power and destruction. But in making it, it would kill Vanitas.

"No." Vanitas said, his voice still trembling. "I don't want to make the χ-blade. You can't make me!" He was on the verge of shouting again. Not that he cared. Slowly, Vanitas backed away from Xehanort's gaze, and he fell backwards.

_How… there was a door there._ He groaned lightly, and a face appeared in his view. He jumped, shocked, and glared at the girl. It was the one that had visited him in the dead of night two weeks before. It was the girl with hair and eyes like the shining seas.  
"Vanitas?" Oh. She remembered his name. How sweet. "Are you okay?"

"What do you care?" Vanitas groaned.

"Well, you're flat on your back on the floor, and this is the second time I've seen you within my first month staying here."

"Well—"

"Anyway, breakfast is about to start. Come on!" And she yanked him to his feet and started dragging him down the hall.

"But-But-But _he's_ there! _He_ always is!" He shouted as they got closer to the dining room.

The water-girl looked back at him. "Who?"

Vanitas lifted his head timidly and looked past the girl to where Xehanort always stood, glaring and mocking. But the corner was empty. "He's… He's gone." Vanitas gasped, shocked.

"Okay, then. Come on." And so she led him (Vanitas didn't struggle as much. He was too busy trying to figure out why _he_ wasn't there) into the room.

"Hey, Aqua!" An obnoxious voice called. The voice belonged to a redhead, and from one glance, Vanitas knew what he was in for.

"Hey, Ax." She sat down on the other side of the redhead and forced the raven-haired boy into the seat next to her. "Sit."

"Hey, aren't you the schizophrenic? Aqua, you're a miracle worker! They've tried for months to get him out of his room!"

"Yes." Vanitas said bitterly. "Just like how they have been trying for months to get you to eat a good meal, anorexic."

The redhead shot a fiery glare at him. "The name's _Axel._ Got it memorized?"

"Sure, Asshole."

"Language!" A cheerful and motherly voice called as she stepped in. It was Olette, the head nurse. The brunette stopped by Vanitas's chair. "Why, you're out of your room, Vanitas. It's good to see you."

As the nurse left, Vanitas muttered under his breath, "Yeah, yeah, creeps like you keep me in there, bitch." Axel and Aqua had obviously heard him, indicated by the chuckle from the redhead and the glare from the water-girl.

Vanitas looked over at Aqua. "Why the hell did you bring me here anyway?"

Aqua sighed. "Your language is getting annoying. And I brought you here because friends hang out together."

"How did we become friends?"

"I said so, that's how." Aqua said in that 'don't you dare counter what I say' voice all females have. "Now, eat your breakfast and make some conversation."

* * *

**WC Chapter 1: 509  
****WC Chapter 2: 600  
****Total WC: 1109**

_Destiny: Yay! Next chapter.  
__Vanitas: We're friends now? Why?  
__Destiny: Because. I. Say. So.  
__Vanitas: See? All girls have that voice!  
__Aqua: Ignore them, and please review._


	3. Pity

_**Chapter Three: Pity**_

Aqua wasn't sure what to make of the black-haired schizophrenic, even after a week. He always went back to his room after meals; that was the only time Aqua could get him to come out. After breakfast was over one day, he retreated back into his room as usual, leaving the other eight "crazies" out in the dining room.

Axel stood next to the blue-haired girl as she watched Vanitas go back to his room. "So, what do you make of him?" The anorexic asked.

"I don't know." Aqua replied truthfully. "He's… different. I mean, the first time I met him, he was panicked and frightened and almost acted like a child… but after he calmed down he acted like… well, how he does whenever you see him."

"Cold and cruel?"

"I suppose." She stood up. "I'm gonna go talk to him."

"Good luck." The redhead said and moved to talk to two blonds, one with extreme paranoia and the other with a case of panic disorder.

Aqua went back into the dorm hall, where twenty bedrooms, five unused, were. She went to the one where she knew Vanitas was, and opened the door.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Vanitas snapped.

"Yes, but I didn't feel like it today." Aqua replied, rolling her eyes.

"What do you want?" He asked, his cat-like eyes, glaring icily into her soul.

"Why don't you join us?" Aqua asked.

"Doing what?"

Aqua shrugged. "I dunno. Stuff."

"No thanks." He said. "My parents are supposed to call today."

"Your parents don't come to see you?" For Aqua, her family would come twice a month to see her.

Vanitas shrugged. "They usually don't even call." He said bitterly. "They say they will every week. I'm lucky if they calls every other month. But you know, you can always hope, right?" A bittersweet smile spread across his face. "What about you? You have both parents?"

Aqua gently smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

"What about siblings?"

"I have… my little sister. I used to have a big brother, but, he's gone." She sighed.

"Oh. I'm sorry. If you don't mind me—"

"He and I had gotten kidnapped." Aqua replied, knowing what he was going to ask. "He was shot to death just an hour before I was rescued." She felt hot streams of tears running down her face, but didn't care.

"That's why?" He asked.

"Why what?"

"You're here. PTSD?"

Aqua nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes. _Terra wouldn't want to see me so sad._ She told herself and looked back at Vanitas. "But it doesn't really matter _why_ we're here. It's who's here that matters." She reached a hand out towards him. "Come on, why don't we go make some more friends?"

Vanitas looked at Aqua's hand, and then her eyes. The blue-haired girl gently gave him a reassuring smile as she saw that brief child-like fear flash through his eyes. Finally, he nodded. "Okay." And so, they exited the room again, hand in hand, moving towards the courtyard.

* * *

A few hours later, as Vanitas was getting acquainted with two other patients, Larxene and Marluxia, Aqua called home.

"Hey Mom. I miss you too, but I know I'm gonna get better because of this. I've made some friends here, as well. They're nice and they struggle too. We help each other. It's really touching sometimes, the group therapies." There was silence for a bit. "Hey, Mom, when are you guys going to come back here? Well, I was hoping you could do me a favor." Aqua paused a moment. "Do you know Seifer and Fuu Almasy?"

* * *

_Destiny: Time to answer reviews!_

_**Chupo: **Heh. Yes, Terra's dead. Not with Xehanort. Xehanort's not a real person, just Vanitas's nightmare. Thank you for your compliments.  
__**xXxGothicButterflySpiritxXx:** I like both TerQua and VanQua. But I wanted to do a pairing I haven't done yet, so VanQua it is!  
__**St. Iggy the Pyro: **First off, awesome screen name. And yeah, I know. I wanted to do something different. Sora's in here, but for a different reason. And my goal is to make Vanitas cold and cruel enough that he's in character, but add this little sprinkle of child-like fear and innocence that the audience feels sorry for him and grows to love him. And thanks, I will._

_Axel: So, are all the others going to be introduced ever?  
__Destiny: You guys are cameos. In the main story I'm working on, you all play a bigger role, but this is mainly about Aqua and Vanitas.  
__Roxas: We were in this chapter!  
__Demyx: Yay!  
__Destiny: Yeah. So, review, dears, and I'll see you tomorrow!_


	4. Lust

**_Chapter Four: Lust_**

The dream was pretty normal at first. It was a warm, fuzzy memory from that morning.

Aqua had dragged him, almost unwillingly to the lobby. But when he got there, he saw, with a start, who was there. His parents.

But the dream took a darker turn. Xehanort was there, smirking at the raven-haired boy._ "Vanitas. Join me. Together we can create the X-blade."_

Vanitas backed away nervously, but then he felt something stir in his heart. It wasn't the pain from darkness. It was fire. Anger flooded his veins, filling every inch of his soul... with bloodlust. With an inhuman cry, Vanitas leapt upon the old man, wrapping his hands around the dark-man's neck, digging choppily cut fingernails into his skin. Blood ran out, covering the tips of his fingers with the red liquid.

Vanitas laughed maniacally as he dug deeper, drawing out more and more blood. He heard loud shrieks from multiple people, but that just drove him to rake his hands down, breaking the skin in ten neat rows, letting more blood spill, filling an almost unquenchable thirst for blood. He let out yet another laugh.

"...itas! Vanitas! Vanitas! Wake up!" He suddenly felt strong arms grab him and lift him above the ground. And so, Vanitas opened his eyes. It was dim. The only light source was in the hallway, and even _that_ was dim. Standing in the doorway were Ansem and Eraqus, the two doctors, and he could easily tell that the one holding him was Saïx.

And then he noticed the two on the bed. One was Olette, who was cradling Aqua. The water-girl. _His_ water-girl. The thought shocked him, but he didn't act. He noticed then that she was crying. He was going to speak up; he was about to, but he noticed something else: ten lines going down her usually pale neck, dark blotches of red covering them and running down unbroken skin.

His stomach began to turn and twist, he was going to be sick. _No..._ He thought, _not again!_ At the unspoken command from Eraqus, Saïx dropped him. The first thing Vanitas did was raise his hands to his face. The fingernails were stained deep, red running down his hands. He looked back at Aqua; she looked back, eyes full of pain, disbelief, betrayal.

As they left his room, Vanitas reached out to Aqua. If only he could apologize, maybe... She shied away from his touch.

They left him alone in the dark room, leaving Saïx outside the door just in case. But Vanitas knew. Aqua would never look at him the same way; she would never let him near.

His bloodlust had ruined his water-girl.

_Destiny: I don't do angst much, but I saw it sadly necessary. Onto reviews!_

**St. Iggy the Pyro:** Yay! It's working! And as you can see, he saw his parents again, so don't worry. I hope this satisfied you.

Aqua: So, is it the end?  
Destiny: Do you think it is the end?  
Vanitas: (angsty) Yes.  
Destiny: *facepalm* Of course not! Sheesh, what an idiot!  
Axel: Review, got it memorized? Because I'll have a fairly large role next time! 


	5. Happiness

_**Chapter 5: Happiness**_

Aqua stopped by the mirror before leaving. It had only been three days since that night… that night where Vanitas had attacked her. Aqua hadn't seen head or tail of him, nor did she really want to. Or, that's what she told herself. But in reality, and Aqua knew the truth as well, Aqua worried about Vanitas. She couldn't explain why. She just did. Trying not to think about it too much, the blue-haired girl went to breakfast.

She sat across from Axel at the end of the table, like usual. Next to him was Roxas, a boy with honey-blond hair and paranoia. Aqua kept looking towards the hall, hoping that Vanitas would soon show up.

"Worried about your _boyfriend_?" Aqua didn't respond, instead aiming a powerful kick to the anorexic's shin.

After the redhead cried out in pain, Aqua turned and shot him an icy glare. "Vanitas is _not_ my boyfriend. But I am worried about him." She turned back to the corridor. "I haven't seen him in three days."

"If you're so worried, go visit him after breakfast." Axel said, and cursed. "Dammit! Why waffles?"

Aqua blocked out Axel's complaints and scarfed down her breakfast and went to Vanitas's room. Nervously, the blue-haired girl knocked on the door.

"Go away." A muffled voice yelled.

"Vanitas? Can I come in?" The raven-haired boy didn't reply. Aqua took this as an invitation and opened the door. The boy was sitting on the edge of his bed, his hair disheveled and his skin, Aqua noticed even though the blinds were drawn and next to no light was in the room, was an unearthly pale. Vanitas didn't even look up as Aqua entered; his head was in his hands which were propped against his knees. His eyes were likely downcast as well. And so Aqua walked over to him and gently put an arm around his shoulders.

Vanitas stiffened and looked up, his eyes falling on Aqua. "You… you're… I… I…" He gulped. "I'm so sorry." Aqua didn't say anything. The cat-like yellow eyes were sunken in and ringed with red and the last bits of crusted-over eyes. He looked sick and close to death.

The black-haired boy just looked at Aqua a little longer before his eyes fell to her throat. He lifted a tentative hand—Aqua had never seen him look tentative before—and gently raised it towards Aqua's throat. He glanced at the girl again and gingerly touched the bandages. "I'm sorry, Aqua, I-I-I didn't realize—"

Aqua cut him off with a hug. Short and sweet and filled with heart. "I forgive you." She murmured, and sat back, the corners of her mouth lifting into a soft smile.

Vanitas eyes… were they watering up? No. Aqua figured it was her imagination. He did, however, smile back. "Thank you, water-girl." He whispered. It was so soft that Aqua wasn't sure she heard him right. "My water-girl."

He leaned in towards her, wrapping an arm around Aqua's waist and the arm pulled her closer. His other hand made it to the back of Aqua's neck and he brought her face closer. And slowly, ever so slowly, his lips met hers.

Aqua wasn't sure what she would be feeling; this _was_ her first kiss, after all. But she could almost _feel_ Vanitas's pain, his gratefulness, his guilt. She held him tightly, not wanting anything to end. But eventually, both pulled away because of oxygen necessity.

"Aqua," That was the first time Vanitas had ever said her name, and it took her breath away as the bright happiness filled her. "Thank you."

* * *

_Destiny: Awww… how sweet.  
__Aqua: I suppose it is. And also, that really _is_ the first time Vanitas says my name aloud.  
__Roxas: Whoot! Cameo! Yay!  
__Destiny: Yeah, I said you'd be in. And I'm sorry for not writing for a while. _City of Lost Souls_ came in, and… and…__Vanitas: Here it comes.  
__Destiny: Whyyyy? How could this happen? WAHHHHHHH!  
__Aqua: Um… review. I'm gonna go… help her._


	6. Despair

_**Chapter Six: Despair**_

Vanitas counted himself lucky. Ever since Aqua had come into his life, Xehanort had been letting up. He rarely saw the old man anymore. But when he did, it was horrible.

"Vanitas… you can't escape me…"

Vanitas turned to see Xehanort, holding a familiar blue-haired girl. "Aqua!" He yelled. "Let her go!"

"Why should I? You see, I now hold the very thing closest to your heart. And I can take it away, fast and simple."

"Aqua!"

"Van!" Aqua choked. "Help me! Van, _please_!"

"Put her down!" Vanitas sounded braver than he felt. He was powerless against Xehanort, especially with Aqua held captive.

"I don't think I need to. Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Unless you come to me to become part of the χ-blade."

Part of the χ-blade? "No! You can't make me."

"Oh, what a shame. And this girl really was charming. Too bad you gave her up." He grabbed her throat, preparing to break her neck.

"_VAN_!"

Vanitas's heart broke at the sound of Aqua's voice. "No! Stop!" Xehanort froze. "Don't touch her. Don't hurt her. Please. Just… let her go."

"Become the χ-blade, Vanitas."

"Is there anything, _anything_, I can do so you'll let her go? Except become the χ-blade?" He added swiftly.

"Become the χ-blade," Xehanort said again. "Become the χ-blade, or your precious '_water-girl'_ dies." Vanitas flinched.

He looked into Aqua's pleading eyes. She wanted help. She _needed_ help. She _deserved _help. She deserved to _live_, unlike him. "Okay." Vanitas's voice cracked in pain. "Okay. I'll do it. Just… let me hold her. One last time."

Xehanort, unblinking, released Aqua. Vanitas ran over to her. "Aqua! Oh, my god. Are you okay?" He started to help her up.

"Van… why?"

"You deserve it. You deserve it more than me. Please… just hold me." She obliged, holding him in a tight, constricting embrace. She was crying into his shoulder.

"Vanitas… please don't go."

"I can't let you die."

"But _you'll_ die."

He hugged her tight. "Only for you, my sweet water-girl." He moved a hand to touch her cheek.

Aqua leaned in, as if to kiss him. "Van…" Her eyes flew open, her mouth a wide _O._ "Van!" The word was gurgled, mangled. Her eyes sank closed, and she fell into Vanitas's arms, unmoving.

"Aqua!" He looked at Xehanort, who had stabbed Aqua through with his Keyblade. "You… son of a—" Xehanort grabbed the boy by the throat.

"You volunteered. At last, the χ-blade will be mine."

"You… killed Aqua!"

Xehanort grinned. "A piece of cake. But no worries. Now you two can be together again. In the afterlife."

"Aqua! Aqua!" Vanitas cried as Xehanort readied his Keyblade for the kill. Vanitas closed his eyes. At least they could be together. He was close, he could almost hear her voice.

Then he realized he _could_ hear her voice. "Vanitas! Vanitas! It's not real!"

"Aqua?" Vanitas gasped.

"Vanitas! It's just in your head! Vanitas! Look at me! Stop choking yourself!"

Vanitas forced his eyes shut. And then he opened them. He was staring into the concerned face of Aqua. Ansem the Wise was nearby with Saïx.

And then he realized he was, in fact, choking himself. He forced his hands away from his throat.

"Van!" Aqua hugged him. "You're okay!"

_All in my head._ Vanitas thought, silent. All the pain… the despair… it wasn't real. But he held Aqua tighter as she whispered soft, comforting words in hushed tones, for his ears only.

_Yes,_ Vanitas decided, that night after he forced himself out of a delusion. _This… this happiness and safety… this is real._


	7. Rage

_**Chapter Seven: Rage**_

Aqua was always amazed at how no one could see beneath her mask. No one knew how afraid she was. Maybe it was all the pain she saw that led her to hide it, like when she would put on a brave face for Naminé after Aqua was rescued and the news of their brother arrived. She had to be strong for her sister.

And Vanitas… he put on a mask too. Perhaps it took one with a mask to see one without theirs. Inside, he trembled like a small child in a thunderstorm. She couldn't let him see her so broken.

The day the mask shattered, Vanitas was away for therapy. Aqua was on her way to the dining room. Alone. There was a creak. Aqua jumped and turned.

"Hey, Aq." A familiar redhead slung an arm over her shoulder. "How's it hanging?" He was so relaxed. Had _she_ ever really been that relaxed before?

"Axel," She greeted, "you scared me."

A flash of worry breezed across his face, but it was gone in a hurry, replaced by a trademark smirk. "Heh. Scaredy-cat."

Aqua brushed his arm away. "I'm not in the mood, Axel."

"Why? Unable to do things without your_ boyfriend_?"

"He's not my boyfriend, you stupid anorexic!"

It was Axel's turn to jump. He touched his too-skinny torso. "Aqua? Are you…"

"I—I'm sorry. I don't know what that was about." She knew she needed to be careful. The mask was starting to crack, like old plaster.

Axel sped up slightly. "How about you go sit by Zex and Demyx?"

Translation: _Don't sit with me, please._ Aqua froze in her place. Axel walked on, not looking back at the blue-haired girl. _Get a grip, Aqua! It's _not_ Hollow Bastion. You're at the Center, not far from Radiant Garden. You're safe. There's—_

_"Run, Aqua."_ Aqua jerked. _"Run, Aqua! Run! Our family…they need you. Go!"_ She could feel it. The pain of separation. The fast pitter-patter of her heart as she ran, panting. And then she saw it: the image from her nightmares, the one image that was burned into her eyes since the day she saw it. Her big brother, riddled with bullets, blood trickling from his mouth. His once warm blue eyes glazed over, dead.

"Aq—" Someone touched her shoulder. Surprised, she jumped, turned, and threw a punch into the person's jaw. "Ow!"

She blinked. It was a dark-haired boy with bright yellow eyes. "Van? Van! Oh my god, I'm so sorry!"

Vanitas rubbed his jaw, where a red mark was forming. "…You hit hard."

Aqua flinched at the sight. "I'm sorry…"

"Are you okay?" Vanitas asked. "You were standing in the middle of the hall like a statue… Are you _crying_?"

Aqua raised a hand to touch her eyes. Indeed, they were wet with cold, salty tears. "It would appear so."

"Aqua? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." The response was too quick, sharp. Vanitas noticed.

"Aqua, you can tell me. What's the matter?"

_"Run, Aqua!"_ Aqua stiffened.

"Aqua?"

_"Aqua! Don't trust anyone! Go! Save yourself!"_

"Aqua. Tell me. Please."

"I… can't." She began to turn away.

Vanitas caught her arm. "Water-girl." Aqua flinched at the name. "_Please_."

"No."

"Aqua—"

"_I said NO!_" Vanitas jumped. "Why don't you understand this? I say no! I don't want to talk to you! I don't want to talk to _anyone_! My mom said I'd be able to find my own personal asylum here. I haven't!"

And with that she turned and returned to her room, where she collapsed on her bed and cried. _I've ruined it._


End file.
